Batu dan Kerikil
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Mereka bagaikan kerikil dan batu; tak bisa lagi menyatu. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Boruto/Sarada AU surealisme day 20 finally fin :") also to #OneLoveOneHeart #BoltSaladDays2k19 yang telat]


**Kerikil dan Batu**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: ****Boruto/Sarada**** AU**** pwp surealisme ****day ****20 really fin :")**

**#OneLoveOneHeart**

**#HappyBoltSaladDays2k19**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih ingat dengan kata-kata yang pernah kauucapkan kepadaku saat kita terakhir kali berjumpa. _Terima kasih untuk segalanya tapi selamat tinggal, Sarada_; begitulah yang kauucapkan. Aku ingin mengingat, pelukan manakah yang aku rekatkan di dadamu tanpa rasa sayang terselip di dalamnya? Ciuman manakah yang tak bertabur kasih kububuhkan? Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, tetapi kau seperti benar-benar menjauh kali ini. Aku ingin sekali tertawa. Ayolah, ini hanya tipuan untuk memberiku kejutan, kan? Namun, raut wajahmu yang menggelap adalah mimpi buruk berkepanjangan bagiku.

Kau kemudian berkata; _seharusnya kita tidak pernah bersama, Sarada. Kita dulu memang pernah saling mencintai, aku yang tersakiti karena seorang perempuan kemudian mencari pelipur lara. Kau adalah ia yang bernama pelita, penerangku saat aku merasa terpuruk. Oh, jujur saja kau pernah megusapkan tanganmu pada wajahku untuk menghentikan tangisku. Bagai lelaki pengecut saja aku ini. Diputus pacar telah membuatku ingin lekas mati, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang aku tak mati juga. Belum ingin dan belum siap kalau mati. Jadilah kau menyelamatkanku, Sarada. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki seseorang sepertimu. Akan tetapi itu adalah dahulu. Dan dahulu adalah dahulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Saat aku menatap wajahmu kini, tak lagi ada lagi desir yang meremang kulit. Tak ada lagi napas tercekat atau geming malu. Kita dulu seumpama kerikil dan kerikil, yang kemudian saling bertemu dan bertubrukan. Suhu dan tekanan membikin kita merekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan lekat, menjadi sebuah batu. Erat tak terpisahkan. Namun, kita sekarang adalah kerikil dan batu, yang tak pantas untuk bersama-sama lagi. kau mungkin adalah batu dan aku adalah kerikil. Kerikil sudah sepantasnya mencari kerikil yang lain, untuk bisa menjadi batu lagi. sementara dirimu? Kau sudah menjadi batu, Sarada. Kau sudah memiliki kerikil yang lain, maka jadilah kau batu. Dan batu mana mungkin menjadi batu lagi kan, Sarada? Mengertilah, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi lelaki kurang ajar. Aku hanya sebegini ingin menjaga hatimu, Sarada. Bukan inginku meninggalkanmu atau membuangmu begitu saja, tapi kau sendiri sudah bahagia. Dan orang yang membuatmu bahagia itu bukanlah aku. Maka kucukupkan di sini saja di antara kita. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau sebenarnya tak secinta itu kepadaku. Aku tak ingin melulu didustai dan tak mau mendengar kebohongan yang lebih banyak darimu lagi._

Kenapa? Kenapa, Boruto? Kausebut apa diriku tadi? Pendusta? Pembohong? Ini tidak adil. Ini adalah kesalahan, Boruto. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku sebagai perempuan jalang yang hanya mengumbar perkara cinta? Balang kirik dengan cinta. Apa katamu tadi? Sudah ada orang lain yang membuatku bahagia? Tahi kucing. Kau hanya ingin pergi dariku jadi kau menuduhku berbuat semacam itu, kan? Mengakulah, Boruto. Diriku yang sebenarnya tak sesabar ini akan meladenimu, tak selamanya sanggup terus menerima cemoohanmu, tuduhan tak beradsar semacam itu … kaupikir aku apa? Perempuan murahan? Jawab aku Boruto, kau memintaku putus hanya karena kau ingin pergi menjelajah dunia, kan?

Mula-mula kau membungkam. Mulutmu yang berselimut dusta itu enggan menguar jawaban. Aku terus mendesak. Kau mungkin hanya salah melihat, Boruto. Tidak ada orang yang membuatku bahagia selain dirimu. Kau mungkin hanya sedang ditipu mentah-mentah, atau mungkin sedang dikerjai? Kau mudah berputus asa, Boruto. Kau memang selalu saja seperti itu. Sedikit saja masalah dan kau akan menyerah memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Sejatinya aku lelah. Menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan untuk kepastian; bahwa selama ini, apakah kau masih ragu untuk memilikiku? Tak tahu dan aku ingin selamanya tetap tidak tahu. Namun, kau lalu menyimpang dari arah yang sama sekali berlainan. Maka aku ingin mengajukan tuntutan; benarlah dirimu, Boruto. Dulu kita adalah kerikil dan kerikil. Sesuai katamu, kita saling mencari dan menemukan, lantas menjadi batu demi satu masa depan. Namun, walau kau kerikil dan aku batu, tidakkah kita bisa menjadi seperti semula. Akan kupecah batu itu dengan palu, biar menjadi pecahan kerikil. Lalu aku yang kerikil ini akan mencari kerikil lagi, mencari dirimu yang juga sesama kerikil. Jika kau memang ingin pergi menjelajah dunia, tak bisakah kau membicarakannya secara baik-baik denganku? Dan bukan dengan tuduhan yang berakhir dengan perpisahan. Aku muak dengan akting konyolmu, Boruto. Tidak sadarkah kau selama ini sekeras apa aku ingin mempertahankanmu, Boruto? Tak sadarkan dirimu? Kalau memang kau hanya ingin berpetualang, maka pergilah, tapi jangan bawa pergi pula hatiku, sebab aku sudah terpaut dengan kerikilmu. Kalau dalam ranselmu sudah penuh dengan bintang, segeralah kembali pulang. Aku di sini selalu menanti dekapanmu, Boruto.

Lalu, wajahmu akan menunduk, dan aku mendengar bibirmu pelan-pelan menyuara; _maaf, maaf, maafkan. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah jujur. Kau benar, Sarada. Akulah yang selama ini telah berdusta. Hatiku ini ternyata sebegitu buta. Tak bisa membedakan mana khayalan, mana sungguhan. Maafkan aku, Sarada. Mungkin kau benar, aku hanya belum siap memikul tanggung jawab. Aku sama sekali belum bisa. Mungkin mataku ini memang salah melihat. Dirimu yang bahagia dengan orang lain hanyalah imajinasiku belaka. Jadi, izinkanlah aku pergi menyusuri jalanku sendiri, Sarada. Aku memang lelaki bejat, berani mengutara tanpa peduli pada konsekuensi. Dan terima kasih, terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku pergi, mencari jati diri. Aku berjanji, kalau aku sudah mendapat bintang-bintang itu, aku akan kembali kepadamu, Sarada. Hanya kepadamu aku kembali. Aku berjanji._

[fin]

Wednesday—March, 27th 2019

Note: fanfiksi ini emang pwp paling parah, entah masih bisa tertangkap atau tidak inti ceritanya. Dan oh, ini adalah fanfiksi terakhir untuk #TantanganLimaParagraf selama 20 hari. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak :")


End file.
